This invention relates to a recloseable container of synthetic material comprising a pull-open lid, more particularly for condensed milk or coffee "creamer".
EP 137 997 already describes a container of this type comprising a holding portion and a pouring opening. This type of container is designed to be emptied in several stages. The disadvantage of this type of pack is that it does not have a reclosable system which means that, when the pack is used for second time, a crust of milk is formed around the pouring opening which, on the one hand, is unsightly and, on the other hand, may place the milk in danger of contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,870 relates to a recloseable container comprising a rim welded to a lid, the rim having to be torn by means of weakening grooves when the container is opened for the first time. DE-OS 34 46 093 relates to a container based on the same principle as the container just mentioned, in which the opening tab has to be torn when the container is used for the first time. This type of opening requires a considerable opening force which may lead the user into mishandling the container and upsetting its contents.
The present invention enables this type of drawback to be overcome by virtue of a system which enables the container to be reclosed as and when required and in which the opening tab is almost completely cut out in advance.